Kiss Me
by Secrets of the Fall
Summary: Post Blame it on the Alcohol. Blaine's been pretty clueless when it comes to Kurt's feelings for him, but will he find the courage to act on his own feelings after realizing he loves Kurt?


**Hi Everyone!**

**So after that last episode of Glee (Blame it on the Alcohol), I wanted to write a Klaine one-shot because the angst is killing me.**

**Note: this one-shot has nothing to do with my other story (A Journey).**

**I don't own Glee…if I did Kurt would actually sing again!**

**Onwards with Klaine!**

Kiss Me

* * *

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
_

Blaine was sitting in his dorm room Wednesday after class contemplating his feelings. He knew for sure that he was gay, and for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt. As Katy Perry came on his I-pod he knew what he wanted to do, and that if he didn't do it right this second, he might never get a second chance. He grabbed his phone, and headed to the second floor common room where he thought the younger boy might be. As he entered the room, he spotted the sophomore seated on one of the plush chairs presumably working on a project.

"Kurt!" his voice surprised him, and he nearly choked with happiness when he saw a pair of crystal blue eyes look at him.

** "**Hey Blaine," the younger boy responded taking in the junior's nervous profile. "Are you alright?"

Blaine moved to sit next to Kurt, and was scared to find himself shaking. "I told you a couple weeks ago that I'm pretty clueless when it comes to relationships and my feelings, and I think that it's changed."

Kurt shifted in his seat so he faced Blaine head on and asked, "what do you think has changed?"

Blaine was growing increasingly nervous, and he knew he needed to say something but how could he speak when Kurt was staring at him like that? "I um, I've been thinking a lot about you."

Kurt's heart began to thump unsteadily against his rib cage, and any doubts he might have had about the older boy were fading fast. "What have you been thinking about?" he whispered.

A shroud of silence had filled the room, and for some reason Blaine had an uneasy feeling that the portrait on the wall was throwing glances at him. "I need to ask you something," he said buying time.

"Okay," Kurt replied.

Blaine fidgeted and looked at his hands while he asked, "how did you know I was gay when I was confused for a little while?"

Kurt flushed and threw a look of disdain at the blazing fireplace before saying, "I didn't."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

Kurt didn't speak for a long time, and spent the minutes trying to come up with reasons why he couldn't say what he felt. He looked at the half finished project on the table, and at the snow swirling outside before he realized that Blaine was holding his hand.

"Please?" the older boy asked again.

Kurt sighed and giving in answered, "After what happened between you and Jeremiah I didn't want you to fall for anyone else, and when you started to question whether you were bi or not I got scared because I didn't think that I could stand it if I went through the same ordeal as last time."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and said, "I'm sorry."

The younger boy was trying to keep his heart under control as he felt Blaine's warm hand touch his skin and replied unsteadily, "it's not your fault."

Blaine took a deep breath, and thought back to Katy Perry as he stood up and led Kurt to the sofa.

The younger boy could no longer control the feelings coursing through him, and as Blaine led them to the sofa his stomach swam with butterflies and his heart raced in his chest.

They sat together, and as Blaine leaned closer to Kurt, he was no longer afraid. His fingers caressed the younger boy's cheek, and he became lost in the clear blue of his eyes.

Kurt licked his lips, and Blaine almost lost his careful composure. "In answer to your question," he said breathily, "I'm thinking about kissing you."

The sophomore stopped breathing, and as the butterflies flew through his chest he said, "kiss me."

Blaine smiled and his eyes grew warm as he leaned in, and kissed the sophomore. Kurt's body tingled, and he gasped as the softness enveloped him. He gripped the older boy by his shoulders, and pulled him closer so their bodies were pressed together. Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips, and the younger boy breathed into the kiss with a passion he had never felt before. There was red hot fire between them, and neither boy knew how to cope with the emotion. Their lips spoke of their love, and their breathing grew erratic as they poured themselves into the moment.

Kurt was the first to break the kiss, and only because he was afraid his hormones would get the better of him if he didn't. He could see fire in Blaine's eyes, and he slowly disentangled himself from him.

Blaine eyes were smoldering, and as he looked at Kurt's blue gaze he thought the younger boy would be the one to calm the fire. His heart swelled with emotion, and his lips tingled with the knowledge of their kiss. "Was that okay?" he asked.

Kurt wrapped himself around the junior and kissed the nape of his neck before saying, "I wish you would have done that sooner."

Blaine grinned widely, and held tight to Kurt's warm body as he closed his eyes and savored the moment.

* * *

**This is what I would like to see happen on the show**

**The song segment at the beginning was E.T. by Katy Perry**

**Have fun waiting two weeks for Glee everyone :D**


End file.
